Juntos y revueltos - Side story
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Historia paralela a la última parte de "Juntos y revueltos". Porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas cuando descubres que tu hijo "no es" como esperabas que fuera. Tú quieres nietos. Quieres algo "normal" y "bueno" para él. ¿Pero es lo que él quiere?
**Disclamer:** Free! No me pertenece en formas ni colores.

 **Summary** : Side Story (lo que otros llamarían Spin off). Porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas cuando descubres que tu hijo "no es" como esperabas que fuera. Tú quieres nietos. Quieres algo "normal" y "bueno" para él. ¿Pero es lo que él quiere?

 **Notas 1:** Este fic pertenece al universo "Juntos y revueltos", que consta de 4 partes y que se encuentra finalizado. Si entras aquí sin leer el otro, quizás no entiendas del todo lo que se describa.

 **Notas 2:** No es el extra prometido, lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir algo cochinón. No sigue la estructura de "Juntos y revueltos", sino que es un escrito hecho y derecho. Y es un capítulo único. No sabría cómo continuarlo la verdad. Espero les guste igual :D

Recuerden comentar si les gusta :) Eso motiva mucho. La Rio. ¡Jump!

* * *

 **Juntos y revueltos - Side story**

" **Lazos de Familia"**

* * *

Reika Tachibana era una mujer agraciada y sumisa. Así la describiría la mayor parte de la gente que la conoció después de la preparatoria.

Akira Tachibana era un hombre responsable. Sus lentes le daban un aire tranquilo, y trabajaba arduamente por su familia. Así lo describiría la gente que lo conoció después de la universidad.

Pocos sabían que Reika había sido expulsada de una secundaria por una pelea contra una pandilla. Menos aún sabían que Akira tenía en su registro un arresto por beber en la vía pública.

No muchos sabían que Akira odiaba usar lentes cuando estaba en la escuela media, y que Reika había usado el cabello tan corto como un muchacho en el último año de primaria.

Sin embargo había algo que todos sabían: Akira y Reika hacían su mejor esfuerzo todos los días por su familia desde que decidieron comprometerse.

El día que Reika se declaró, se anunciaba un tifón. En la televisión los noticiarios conminaban a los habitantes de la ciudad a abastecerse de víveres y agua, y de cerrar bien sus casas y refugiarse, en caso de vivir cerca de la costa.

-Aprovecha el tifón para pensarlo -le dijo, muy seria, apuntándolo con el dedo. -¡Y no te atrevas a rechazarme!

El pobre Akira apenas asintió con la cabeza antes de que Reika se alejara a grandes pasos, con la falda larga de pandillera volando con el viento y la cara tan roja como un tomate.

(Él le diría muchos años después a su -entonces- novia, que el viento era tan fuerte que le vio la ropa interior, y que nunca olvidaría que era azul con rayas grises.)

Reika había renunciado a la universidad por ser madre, y Akira corría todos los días de vuelta del trabajo para ver a su muchacho crecer.

Su pequeña flor. La luz de sus vidas. Makoto. Con esos ojos verdes tan claros y esa sonrisa tan inocente.

Su niño hermoso. Su hijo amable. Makoto. Con esa torpeza adorable y esas lágrimas fáciles que sólo pasaban cuando podía hacerse un ovillo en el pecho de su padre o el regazo de su madre.

El mismo niño sincero que corrió hasta la casa de su mejor amigo cuando se enteró de que se convertiría en hermano mayor, y luego lloró y se deshizo en disculpas a sus futuros hermanos por haberlos abandonado por dos horas (tiempo que tardó en extrañarlos desde que supo de su existencia).

"Nunca más los dejaré solos" Juró el castaño, con los ojos brillantes y la nariz roja, llena de mocos.

Era una imagen entrañable. Makoto y Haruka junto a las cunas, mirando con curiosidad a esas pequeñas criaturas, mientras algo indescriptible y profundo nacía en su hijo mayor. Algo que parecía que nunca se rompería…

...Hasta ese fatídico año nuevo.

* * *

Muchas veces Akira se desveló pensando en si pudieron hacer las cosas diferentes. Quizás preguntarle directamente. Quizás tratar de entenderlo mejor antes de hablar.

(En un rincón de su mente, una voz le gritaba que lo primero que debía hacer era controlar la furia de su hija contra su hermano mayor, pero el miedo lo detenía. Ya había herido a Makoto. No quería herir a Ran también.)

Cuando Makoto salió de la casa ese día, con su maleta a rastras y en completo silencio, sin que nadie lo despidiera en la puerta, algo se rompió como un vaso de vidrio. Reika lo sabía de sobra y lo corroboraba el llanto de su hijo menor, que solo quería correr a abrazar a su hermano, mientras su gemela se lo impedía a gritos.

(Fue a él a quien enviaron a la casa Nanase a preguntar si Mako estaba ahí. Setsuna y Touma le preguntaron al niño si había pasado algo, ya que Haruka se había despedido rápidamente y había salido con su maleta 36 horas antes de la salida de su tren. Ren volvió lloroso y furioso y les gritó a todos -especialmente a Ran -que los odiaba por echar a Makoto-niisan. No les habló en una semana, hasta cuando la gemela tuvo que pedirle por favor, en medio del llanto, que no la abandonara él también.)

Akira y Reika llamaron a la familia Hazuki, a cuyos padres conocían, pero le dijeron que Nagisa no había salido de casa y que no sabía nada de sus amigos.

(Era mentira. Rei y Nagisa se enteraron rápidamente de lo ocurrido, pero en vez de ir a abrazar a Makoto y consolar a los demás, decidieron quedarse en sus casas para alimentar la mentira y distraer a los adultos.)

Pocos se enteraron de que cuatro tickets de tren habían sido cambiados a la siguiente salida a Tokio.

Nadie pudo despedirlos en la estación, cualquier movimiento los delataría.

Gou lloró un ratito en la ducha por no poder darle un último abrazo a Rin (aunque lo vería un par de días después en Tokio, sabía que el abrazo lo necesitaba en ese momento). Su madre, Kotori, intuyó que algo andaba mal en cuanto su hijo salió corriendo con su maleta después de darle un beso rápido a cada una pero prefirió no preguntar hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Touma y Setsuna Nanase recibieron un mensaje de texto de Haruka cuando ya estaban en el tren. En su estilo, su único hijo les dijo que había habido problemas con los Tachibana y que habían decidido adelantar el retorno a la capital. " _Lo siento de verdad, pero esto es importante para mí_ " se disculpó.

Minato y Sakura Yamazaki sabían lo que pasaba y -aunque les había causado un shock inmenso -habían terminado aceptando que Sousuke era feliz de esa forma y que -pasara lo que pasara -nada de lo que pensaran cambiaría eso. Por eso fue la madre del moreno la única que abrazó a Makoto cuando le vio llegar con sus patéticos intentos de no llorar y de ocupar el menor espacio posible en el ancho mundo. Minato, que era un hombre alto y de mirada seria, pensó un momento qué hacer o decir y prendió un cigarro en la puerta del patio, en donde Sou pateaba un trozo de madera, incapaz de consolar a Makoto en ese estado furibundo. Cuando lo vio más tranquilo, le dijo que fuera con su "amigo" para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada. Su hijo mayor sintió cómo la mandíbula le temblaba de la impotencia e hizo su propio patético esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Sé fuerte. -le dijo su padre, seco y duro, como siempre había sido. -Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Sousuke entendió las 200 palabras que su padre no estaba diciendo pero que estaban ahí, tendidas como una alfombra. Entonces quiso olvidarse de ser el frío Yamazaki Sousuke, el nadador implacable y extendió los brazos a su progenitor, un mecánico experimentado que había sido criado entre grasa y posters de mujeres semidesnudas para acunarse un rato ahí y dejar que su pecho se vaciara de rabia.

Minato no lo decepcionó. Tal como cuando era pequeño, lo acunó un momento eterno y parecía mentira que su muchacho fuera más alto y fuerte que él, porque ahora era de nuevo su pequeño tornado.

-Mientras no se hagan daño ni dañen a otros, todo estará bien.

Más repuesto y limpiándose la nariz con la manga, Sousuke asintió y entró en la casa, y fue su turno de abrir los brazos a Makoto, que parecía no parar de romperse en trocitos cada vez más pequeños.

* * *

Apenas la llegada de Rin y Haruka parecieron tranquilizar un poco a Makoto. Mientras el castaño dormía junto a su mejor amigo, Matsuoka abrió su laptop y azotó las teclas con ira mientras buscaba en la página de la línea del tren para modificar sus pasajes.

Sakura-san le llevó un té con leche y un panecillo caliente y Rin entendió, en su sonrisa, que no sacaba nada con enfurecerse contra el mundo.

-...Gracias.

La mujer le dejó un beso en el pelo, tal como cuando era niño y lo elogió con un cálido "te has convertido en todo un hombre, Rin-chan" que puso sus orejas del color de sus ojos. Entonces sus orbes se llenaron de agua y la voz le tembló.

-No es verdad… -le lloriqueó. Sakura rió y le dio un abrazo. En su maternal actitud podía ver cómo esos chicos necesitaban (en ese preciso instante) todo el cariño que se les pudiera brindar, para que no se encerraran y vivieran en permanente guerra contra el mundo.

-Es verdad. -le insistió, acariciándole el cabello -Sou-chan y tú son hombres de los que estar orgullosos. Y estoy segura de que Makoto-kun y Haruka-kun también lo son.

Sakura estuvo tentada en preguntar si Kotori estaba enterada, pero el muchacho tenía suficiente con qué mortificarse como para tener que dar respuesta a eso.

-Los tickets de tren pueden cambiarse hasta 4 horas antes del viaje. -le dijo a Rin, apuntando su olvidada y maltratada laptop -Y el primer tren sale a las 6am.

Repentinamente, Matsuoka fue transportado a su niñez, cuando esa mujer menuda y de profundos ojos celestes lo sorprendía respondiendo todas sus preguntas. Recordaba que era un reto personal encontrar algo que Sakura-san no pudiera responder, pero ella siempre lo vencía con una frase certera y correcta.

(Sakura nunca aceptaría que espiaba al niño revisando los libros de su sala o cuando le preguntaba a Sousuke en qué cosas parecía saber menos. Para Sousuke esa investigación era ridícula, su madre era profesora de primaria y eso significaba que sabía todo en el mundo. "¿Cuándo has visto que un maestro no conteste bien algo? Ríndete".)

Esa noche Haruka durmió junto a Makoto y Sousuke con Rin. Sakura se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente y los descubrió a todos en la cocina a las 4am. Tachibana se veía más entero (pero demasiado roto de todas formas), con Matsuoka dormitando en su hombro. Nanase estaba cocinando y Sousuke estaba poniendo las tazas en la mesa.

-Lo siento Mamá, ¿te despertamos?

Ella sonrió mientras sentía aprehensión y alivio por partes iguales.

-Para nada Cariño. Quería sorprenderlos con el desayuno, pero me sorprendieron ustedes.

-Vuelve a la cama, nos iremos en taxi.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir sin darme un beso, al menos? -melosa, se acurrucó en el pecho de su hijo, logrando hacerlo sonrojar y sacando una sonrisa de los otros, incluso de Rin, que parecía a medio camino del mundo de los sueños y la mesa.

-¡Mamá!

-Siempre serás mi bebé. -se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la nariz y entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Minato venía rascándose la nuca con las lagañas pegadas en los ojos.

Afortunadamente, Haru sabía usar la cafetera y había hecho toda una jarra del negro brebaje.

* * *

La noticia de que Makoto partía a Canadá (acompañada de que había estado internado de urgencia hacía algunos meses) devolvió a Akira y Reika a la realidad que estaban viviendo, esa en donde no sabían de su hijo porque él no quería que ellos supieran de él y no porque estuviera demasiado ocupado o en otro país.

Ran no hizo ademanes de darse por enterada, mientras Ren corrió a tomar el teléfono. Su gemela quiso impedírselo, pero Akira le ordenó permanecer en la mesa, lo que le valió una mirada dolida de parte de la muchacha.

-No sé por qué guardas tanto rencor hacia Makoto, Ran. -Fue la primera vez que sacaron el tema. Reika volteó sobre su hombro con discreción,sintiendo que (de alguna forma) la valentía de su marido le estaba quitando un peso de encima.

La gemela no contestó. Sólo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su dormitorio. El portazo remeció toda la casa. El llanto de Ren por descubrir que su hermano ya no tenía el mismo número de celular el rompió el corazón a los adultos.

(En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que ellos tampoco sabían el nuevo número de su hijo, ni su dirección en la Gran Ciudad. Simplemente no sabían nada de su adorado Makoto.)

Los mails que Akira envió de vuelta al aviso no fueron contestados más que con escuetas respuestas. El hombre leyó decenas de veces toda la comunicación, buscando en ellas algún signo de apertura, alguna seña de dónde vivía o de cuando partiría o volvería.

Lo único que encontró fue la firma de su correo electrónico:

 _Tachibana Makoto  
_ _Fisiatra y profesor de educación física.  
_ _Universidad de Tokio - Japón.  
_ _Master en medicina deportiva  
_ _Deutsche Sporthochschule - Colonia, Alemania._

La última vez que su hijo le escribió, aún no recibía su título de Fisiatra.

Lloró un rato, mientras Reika se bañaba. Era un pésimo padre.

(Al otro lado de la puerta, Ran lloró otro poco. Luego corrió a su habitación y le envió un mensaje a su hermano: "Eres un maldito enfermo que hace sufrir a mis padres".

El retorno del mensaje por número inexistente sólo la enfureció más.)

* * *

El punto de inflexión fue la visita de Setsuna y Touma. La mejor amiga de Reika se veía furiosa, y su marido trataba en vano de convencerla de calmarse.

Setsuna estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Touma, más parecido a Haruka (aunque, la verdad, es que era más parecido a Makoto), solo se disculpaba con Akira y Reika mientras trataba de parecer tranquilo.

(Las parejas se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo como para creer que eso que había en la mirada iracunda de Setsuna y los ojos medio vacíos de Touma era sólo por una pelea ocasional.)

-Arréglenlo. -sentenció la madre de Haruka, sin haber tocado su té, que se enfriaba insolentemente en su taza artesanal. Los Tachibana no entendieron y se miraron sin captar la idea.

-Suna-chan, no entiendo…

-¡Lo que sea que pase con Makoto, arréglenlo! -gritó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Akira quiso enojarse, pero solo le resultó fruncir el ceño y acomodarse los lentes sobre la nariz.

-Por muy amigos que seamos Setsuna, creo que no te corresponde decirnos eso…

-¡¿Cómo no va a corresponderme?! -gritó de vuelta -¡¿Tienen idea hace cuánto Haru no nos visita?!

-¿Ha-Haru…?

Setsuna quiso gritar de nuevo, pero su marido le tomó la mano con suavidad y la invitó a sentarse.

-Ustedes saben que hablar de Makoto es hablar de Haru -empezó el hombre, con la voz tan calmada como podía. -No sé… no sabemos qué pasó entre su hijo y ustedes, y créanme que no es nuestra intención entrometernos pero… Queremos ver a nuestro Haru… y eso no va a pasar hasta que ustedes se arreglen con Makoto…

-Reika, por favor… No veo a mi hijo por más de dos días hace casi un año… Le he pedido en todos los tonos que venga, jamás he estado en su casa… Si no está en el extranjero, está fuera de Tokio o está ocupado con el restaurant… Akira… por favor…

Los Tachibana trataron de argumentar que las actividades laborales de Haruka no tenían nada que ver Makoto o con ellos, pero esta vez fue Touma quien golpeó la mesa.

-Para todos es difícil Akira… -le dijo, con los ojos fijos en sus manos -Estoy seguro de que Kotori y los padres del otro muchacho están tan sorprendidos como nosotros… -un silencio espeso se levantó entre ellos, ocupando todos los espacios -Si soy sincero me cuesta un poco ver a Haru a la cara… me cuesta… entender lo que pudiera estar pensando… ¡Pero lo cierto es que nunca lo he entendido del todo! Siempre pensé que lo de Mako y Haru podría ser algo más serio, y me preparé mucho tiempo para el día en que nos lo contaran, pero…. dios… nunca esperé lo que está pasando… -esta vez la mirada azul de Nanase se levantó hacia el matrimonio amigo lleno de dudas y de debilidades -pero es mi hijo… ¿qué puedo hacer? Es mi único hijo…

Pasó un rato antes de que Reika aceptara que no tenían cómo contactar a Makoto, y que -según les había informado -partiría demasiado pronto a Canadá por un semestre.

-Imposible que las cosas se arreglen antes de su viaje…

-Si quieres, nosotros te contactamos con Haru o Rin… También tenemos el número de Sousuke-kun…

Akira no fue capaz de decir que ellos también tenían los números. Que Makoto les había dicho (hacía mucho tiempo) en donde estaban guardados en caso de emergencia.

-Hablemos mañana… por favor…

* * *

La conversación con Haru no había sido más tensa sólo porque no había sido más larga.

Reika y Akira se movían intranquilos en el tren. Pocas veces habían ido a Tokio… ni siquiera habían acompañado a Makoto cuando se mudó al terminar su educación.

(Ran se había quedado encerrada en su habitación. Ren les había pedido que le dijeran a Haru-niisan que Makoto siempre sería su hermano mayor.)

En el camino recibieron una llamada de Kotori. Les dijo que Gou tenía una cama grande y que ella podía dormir en la habitación de su compañera de departamento.

"Rin aún no vuelve de Australia y Sou-kun trabaja mucho ahora que se acercan las olimpiadas. Podrán hablar con Haru-chan tranquilos, así que, por favor, sean sinceros."

La vista de Haru esperándolos en el café acordado los congeló un instante.

-Tenemos que arreglar las cosas… -susurró Akira, más para él mismo que para su mujer.

-...¿Qué haremos con Ran?

-Una cosa a la vez… una cosa a la vez…

La campanilla de la puerta los acompañó cuando Nanase Haruka clavó su fría mirada azul sobre ellos.

No había vuelta atrás. Era hora de tratar de recuperar a su hijo.

 **~Owari~**

* * *

Postmortem: Quizás alguien lo haya notado, pero este fic refleja un error típico en mí. En "Juntos y revueltos" apunto a que Makoto huye hacia el departamento de Sousuke, mientras aquí hago que Sou y su familia vivan en una casa con patio. No lo cambié porque ya tenía toda la escena de la casa Yamazaki cuando noté el error, por tanto quizás lo modifique en "JyR".

La verdad es que mi intención con este fic no era arreglar a Makoto con su familia, sino presentar un poco la visión de los padres ante lo que -con el tiempo- se hizo obvio. La pregunta que me hizo shiro24kuro tiene mucho sentido: ¿Saben los demás de su relación?. Y la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado porque -originalmente- el fic era solo la primera parte. Finalmente mi respuesta es que sí, algunos sabían. Rei, Nagisa y Gou (explícitamente) sabían. Momo, Seijuuro y Nitori podían sospecharlo, o al menos creer que los muchachos eran de muy abierta sexualidad. De los padres, ninguno quiso darse por enterado hasta que el novio de Gou lanzó la bomba. (No soy de explicar mis fics, pero creo que esta respuesta era necesaria para sostener algunos principios del fic, como el paso del tiempo y la aceptación de que los 4 seguían viviendo juntos.)

Gracias por leer! And remember: read & review!


End file.
